1. Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus and a method for high speed filtering of an image for high precision that may reduce a number of a second block to be compared with a first block including a first pixel to be filtered, and thereby reduce an amount of calculation when filtering the first pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional Non Local Means (NLM) filter apparatus may determine a first pixel to be filtered on a screen, and may determine N2 total pixels located on the screen as a second pixel, N being a number of pixels on an edge of the screen. Then, the NLM filter apparatus may filter the first pixel by comparing a first block including the first pixel and a second block including the second pixel.
Here, N2 number of calculations may be performed to filter a single pixel, and a filtering process may be complex and accordingly a great deal of time may be used for the filtering.
Thus, a technology for efficiently filtering using fewer calculations may be needed.